


Esas no son mis palabras

by GrimmjowKurosaki19



Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men (Original Timeline Movies), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Erik Logic Is The Best Logic, F/F, Forum: Groovy mutations, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Literary References & Allusions, Literature, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Post - X-Men: The Last Stand (2006), Secret Santa
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-07
Updated: 2017-01-07
Packaged: 2018-09-15 11:04:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9232049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrimmjowKurosaki19/pseuds/GrimmjowKurosaki19
Summary: John no es capaz de usar sus propias palabras y recurre a pedir prestadas palabras milenarias, legendarias, a veces famosas, a veces desconocidas, palabras que él conoce como la palma de su mano. Bobby no sabe de arte ni lírica ni de literatura, pero conoce a John mejor de lo que conoce el hielo mismo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Este es un regalo de amigo secreto por el foro Groovy Mutations para Esteicy. Ella pidió un momento paternal de Logan con alguna chica, también una crackship femslash o slash y un Pyro/Iceman. Este fic tiene un poco de todo pero principalmente Pyro/Iceman.
> 
> Ahora, este fic está LLENO de citas de libros y poemas. En serio, tengo esta idea de que la mente de John está llena de ideas y libros y tiene algo especial. Este fic tiene un poquitín de realismo mágico mezclado con psicología barata que me saqué del bolsillo. Pero en serio espero que le guste a mi amiga secreta. Ahora si alguien tiene dudas sobre las citas que usé, no duden en preguntar.
> 
> Otra vez, espero que esto te guste, Esteicy. Feliz navidad y año nuevo.

 

* * *

Unos meses después del incidente de Alcatraz, la escuela recibe una llamada de una institución mental cercana, a las once de la mañana, cuando gran parte de los habitantes de la mansión aun estaban desayunando preparándose para un largo día de estudio, no es de extrañar que nadie le haya prestado atención al sonido constante del teléfono demandando ser atendido o que Bobby no haya levantado la mirada, completamente inmerso en sus panqueques y su jugo de naranja o que Jubilee no haya dejado de beber su café (negro con tres de azúcar, nada de leche, por favor) y que finalmente, harto del incesante ruido y el desinterés apático de todos los adolescentes, Logan haya respondido el teléfono con un gruñido amargo apenas disimulado por el abano cubano entre los dientes.

"Buenos días" Bobby oyó murmurar a su maestro "Escuela Xavier para jóvenes dotados" Logan hablando como un ciudadano promedio llamó la atención de Bobby quien ya había terminado sus panqueques y había dejado su jugo olvidado. "Mire, señora" Gruñó el hombre feral después de unos minutos de escuchar lo que tenían que decir al otro lado de la línea, con humo saliendo desde el abano y sus labios entre abiertos en una mueca de ira "No sé que le han dicho pero en esta escuela no queremos a ese chico, él ya no asiste a esta institución, no queremos nada ni con él ni con sus problemas así que…"

"¡Logan!" Grita Ororo desde la puerta con una expresión decepcionada enmarcada en sus facciones recias "Jamás se le ha negado asilo a un estudiante en esta escuela ¡y no vamos a empezar ahora que el profesor no está!"

"¡Está hablando de Pyro!" Discute Logan "Esta mujer tiene el descaro de llamar desde no sé donde para decirnos que aparentemente el chico perdió un tornillo, fue inscrito en algún loquero y necesita que alguien vaya por él para que le cuiden" Se burla el moreno "Como si alguien en toda esta escuela estuviese de acuerdo con cuidar a la pequeña rata traidora" Clama con finalidad, colgando el teléfono y marchándose de la cocina a pasos estruendosos y con Jubilee y Kitty siguiéndole.

Ororo sin palabras mira al teléfono como si fuera el culpable de todos sus problemas cuando Bobby encuentra el valor para hablar "Yo estaría dispuesto" Susurra apenas "Yo quiero cuidar de él" Dice con más seguridad.

"Sé que quieres hacerlo, Bobby" Sonríe Ororo con amabilidad "Les llamaremos más tarde y podremos ir por él mañana en la mañana"

* * *

Logan decide recostarse en la rama más alta de un árbol, en donde seguro nadie va a molestarlo.

"Salir de la habitación como una reina del drama no va a arreglar las cosas ¿sabes?" Viene la voz alegre de Jubilee.

"Si" Grita Kitty. Logan baja la mirada un segundo para ver que si, por supuesto que Kitty tiene ambas manos alrededor de su boca para hacer la forma de un megáfono. "¿Dónde está el hombre que me enseñó a enfrentar mis problemas?"

Logan quiere decirle que ese hombre está muerto, que él murió cuando descubrió que Scott estaba muerto y fue enterrado cuando fue forzado a asesinar a Jean. No lo hace, sus chicas no tienen porque recordar esos horribles momentos que él simplemente no puede olvidar.

"Logan, culpar a John no va a arreglar nada" Le dice Jubilee tomando la muñeca de Kitty entre sus dedos.

"¿Por qué no bajas para que podamos hablar de esto?" Pregunta Kitty con amabilidad. Logan solo gruñe algo inteligible y mira directo al sol, como buscando respuestas.

"Culpar a Pyro no va a traer de vuelta a la señorita Gray, tampoco al profesor ni al señor Summers, pero perdonarlo tal vez traiga de vuelta a John" Logan baja el árbol de un salto, siente sus tobillos romperse un poco y regenerarse sin problemas. En el suelo, Jubilee lo espera con una mirada llena de fuego y Kitty con tranquilidad y empatía.

"¿Cuándo se volvieron tan listas?" Pregunta finalmente con una media sonrisa derrotada.

"Oh, no lo sé" Se ríe Jubilee soltando la muñeca de Kitty y abrazándola por la cintura en su lugar "Conocí a este viejo nogal que no sabe cómo hablar con la gente"

"Pero que sabe escuchar como nadie más y siempre da buenos consejos" Esta vez Logan se ríe. Una risa rasposa que no se siente bien de ninguna forma pero que necesitaba. Sus chicas se ríen con él, risas frescas, jóvenes y alegres. Logan las ve reír y aunque nada se ha arreglado aún, sabe que están a un paso más.

* * *

Bobby, Ororo y Logan encuentran a John sentado en una habitación completamente blanca y pacifica leyendo una copia vieja de _Los hijos del Capitán Grant de Julio Verne_ con una sonrisa danzando en sus labios partidos, sus ojos camaleónicos oscurecidos por las ojeras, su cabello lóbrego por la falta de tintura, su piel pálida y pastosa chocando horriblemente con su bata blanca de hospital.

"¿Qué te pasó?" Es lo primero que le pregunta Bobby a su amigo acercándose a él y arreglando un mechón marrón de cabello que caía en su rango de visión.

John, Pyro lo observa atentamente antes de abrir la boca "Visité a mi ex novio nos emborrachamos junto a su novia. Lo besé y anuncié que tenía un león con un brillo maniático en mis ojos. Nos calentamos peleando en el piso mordí su ceja y él me echó a la calle. Terminé masturbándome en su jeep aparcado en la calle mientras gemía: _León"_

"¿¡Crees que esto es una broma, chico!?" Ruge Logan impasible caminando amenazadoramente hacia la cama, Ororo le sujeta un brazo, un gruñido retumba en el pecho de Logan, lleno de disconformidad.

Bobby no le quita los ojos de encima a John y le sigue arreglando el cabello de la frente con los ojos entrecerrados, siempre encontrando algún pequeño error en el corte, John lo observa como esperando algo de él y finalmente el hombre de hielo susurra un casi imperceptible "Ginsberg" que parece que hace parar el mundo.

John le sonríe como si él fuese el único ser pensante en una habitación llena de descerebrados y Bobby recuerda los días en que John solía mirarle así. Cuando el piromaníaco solía decir que odiaba a todo el mundo pero que siempre se sentaba con él en el almuerzo y lo llevaba a la biblioteca después, para leer algo y que Bobby le observara en silencio mientras jugaba con su hielo, que en esos días apenas tenía consistencia.

"¿De qué estás hablando, paleta? ¿Quién es Ginsberg?" Pregunta Logan, no más calmado que antes, pero sin el brillo asesino en los ojos.

"Ginsberg es el poeta favorito de John" Responde Bobby "Obviamente" Agrega con diversión. Ororo no dice nada pero sus ojos están llenos de orgullo y Bobby brilla ante eso a pesar de no saber el porqué.

Entonces como si su vida no fuera ya como una mala telenovela británica, una doctora camina desde el portal de la puerta, sus tacones haciendo ruido contra las baldosas blancas y su perfume de diseñador haciéndole cosquillas a Logan "Así es" Dice ella leyendo a medias unos papeles en sus manos "El paciente no dice nada además de citas de literatura y lirica" Explica con aire de superioridad "A veces uno que otro libro de Harlequin" Agrega con humor "St. John Allerdyce no parece haber perdido la memoria pero si ha perdido la capacidad de comunicarse con normalidad. Además de esto, suele sufrir casos de extrema violencia inexplicable, apatía, pérdida de apetito y deseos suicidas que a pesar de aun no presentar un peligro, si son preocupantes. Es decir el paciente desea morir pero no tiene el valor para quitarse la vida él mismo. Esto es recurrente en casos de TEPT y también en cuadros de lo que solemos llamar _la culpabilidad del sobreviviente"_ Continua "Tenemos la sospecha de que su incapacidad para comunicarse de forma normal es un mecanismo de defensa implementado por su cerebro para que el paciente vincule el acto de hablar con momentos felices de su vida, en el caso del Señor Allerdyce, la palabra escrita. En estos casos el mejor curso de acción es rodearlo de un ambiente familiar y de personas que estén dispuestas a cuidarle y demostrarle afecto, lamentablemente, el señor Allerdyce no tiene una lista muy extensa de personas que entren en esta categoría, sus últimas asociaciones registradas son la ya desmantelada hermandad y por su puesto la Academia Xavier para jóvenes dotados, imaginaran que su escuela fue nuestra primera opción" Termina de explicar "¿Alguna pregunta?"

Bobby tiene mil preguntas, especialmente con respecto a estas supuestas tendencias suicidas, porque no es posible ¿verdad? John es una de las personas más fuertes y consecuentes que él jamás haya conocido. John solía quejarse de las chicas suicidas que los dramas adolecentes siempre embellecían como si el suicidio fuera algo lindo. Una vez Bobby vio a John golpear a un chico en la cara y arrastrarlo por el hombro hasta la oficina del profesor porque vio que el chico se cortaba las muñecas con las navajas de afeitar. John no puede tener depresión simplemente no es posible. Bobby quiere preguntar y rebatir pero una sola mirada a la cama le dice lo mucho que John odia que estén hablando de él como si él no estuviera en la habitación.

"Si saben que Pyro era parte de la hermandad ¿Por qué está aquí y no en alguna prisión de máxima seguridad?" Pregunta Logan.

La mujer sonríe y limpia motas invisibles en la punta de su vestido blanco "El nuevo gobierno quiere demostrar que es justo tanto para sus ciudadanos humanos como los mutantes, por consecuencia, jóvenes perdidos y decepcionados con el gobierno anterior como el señor Allerdyce son presentados con la oportunidad única del perdón y la redención, queremos que todos nuestros ciudadanos se sientan felices y seguros" Logan Bufa con sardonia, Ororo frunce el seño imperceptiblemente, Bobby casi sin pensarlo pone su mano en la nuca de John.

"El hombre es un experimento" Murmura John para sí mismo "El tiempo dirá si valía la pena"

"Mark Twain" Aclara la mujer con una sonrisa falsa "Excelente, señor Allerdyce, no podría haberlo dicho mejor" Con esto la doctora da la vuelta y marcha fuera de la habitación. Bobby siente escalofríos en la espina y aprieta un poco más la mano en la nuca de John.

Ororo y Logan salen de la habitación unos minutos después, Bobby se sienta junto a la cama de John y lo observa leer. Casi una hora pasa y finalmente dos enfermeras entran junto a un enfermero y Bobby se levanta para darles espacio.

El enfermero, un poco más alto que Bobby, de ojos oscuros y cabello rubio, lleva una charola de comida la cual descansa en la mesita de noche junto a la cama de John. El hombre se agacha un poco para arreglar las sabanas de la cama y finalmente pone la charola en el regazo del castaño. John lo observa todo con una sonrisa, de esas que ponía cuando iba a hacer alguna maldad.

"Nuestros hijos, amor mío" Recita "Son pequeños fantasmas. Los escucho reírse en el jardín. Los siento jugar en el cuarto vacio. Y si alguien golpea la puerta, corren a esconderse debajo de mi sabana. Los pequeños fantasmas" El hombre se queda callado por un momento y después de unos segundos rompe en una risa estridente que se le contagia a las otras enfermeras y a John. Bobby siente el fantasma de los celos cortándole la respiración un poco y la rabia acumularse en sus tímpanos cuando el enfermero revuelve el cabello que Bobby pasó el rato arreglando. Entonces John lo mira a los ojos y Bobby recuerda los días en que ambos se escondían en la biblioteca por la noche a leer los poemas del _Mal de Amor_ como si estuvieran haciendo algo malo al recitar las palabras eróticas que en esos tiempos no alcanzaban a entender. A Bobby se le ocurre que el enfermero puede ser el blanco de las palabras de Oscar Hahn pero solo él y John entienden su importancia.

"Allerdyce" Se ríe el enfermero "Voy a extrañar que me coquetees cuando te lleven a esa escuela"

"Cuanto deseo en verdad, volver. Pero dios sabe cuando" Dice John con aire de tristeza. Bobby se da cuenta de que no reconoce la fuente de la cita y no es raro porque John siempre estaba leyendo alguna cosa u otra "Lotte" Continua el castaño "Las cosas que mi corazón sintió mientras estabas hablando, pues yo sabía que sería la última vez que volvería a verte y aun así, mañana debo marchar" Las enfermeras suspiran y el hombre sin palabras le acerca la charola de comida a John quien la ignora. Las enfermeras le dicen a Bobby que la doctora lo necesita en su oficina y Bobby reluctantemente le da una última mirada significativa a John antes de salir.

* * *

Logan y Ororo están parados en la oficina de la Doctora frente a una computadora portátil. En el monitor, la imagen de un John aun peli naranjo sujetado por una camisa de fuerza, se retuerce en la cama mientras grita "¡Perezca el día en que yo nací! Y la noche en que se dijo: ¡Un varón ha sido concebido! Que aquel día se vuelva sombrío; que no cuide de él Dios desde arriba, ni haya luz que sobre él resplandezca. Cúbranlo, tinieblas y sombra de muerte, y repose sobre él nublado que lo haga horrible como día tenebroso. ¿Por qué no morí yo en la matriz? ¿Por qué no expiré al salir del vientre?" Los ojos de John se humedecen un poco y Bobby no está seguro de si puede soportar la visión de John llorando como nunca lo ha hecho así que con pasos apresurados, camina hasta la computadora para cerrar la ventana de video.

La doctora Johnson, por lo que dice el diploma en la pared, lo mira con verdes ojos calculadores y frunce los labios en una mueca de falsa empatía "Me temo que ese es uno de los peores episodios que hemos presenciado y ocurrió poco después de que cometimos el error de poner las noticias en la tele" Dice como reprimiéndose a sí misma por su estupidez "Ahora mismo estos episodios son virtualmente inexistentes pero su insistencia en no comer aún es un peligro. Sugerimos una dieta rica en proteínas y comenzar con porciones pequeñas en asenso, también esperamos que su cuidador esté dispuesto a acompañarlo tanto de día como de noche no creo necesario advertir los peligros de la soledad"

Bobby asiente con solemnidad y recibe las notas que la doctora Johnson le entrega.

* * *

Cuando se instalan en su antigua habitación Bobby rompe el silencio con una risita tonta "No puedo creer que la doctora pensara que tienes un cuadro suicida, estúpido ¿verdad?"

"La muerte es el remedio de todos los males; pero no debemos echar mano de éste hasta última hora"

"No entiendo" Reclama Bobby "¿Por qué tú? De todas las personas no me puedo creer que tú le pierdas el gusto a la vida"

John se sienta en su cama y espera a que Bobby se le una, el rubio se sienta junto a él sin pensarlo dos veces y enreda su mano derecha con el pelo largo pero opaco de su amigo prodigo, John no reciente el toque y se moja los labios con la lengua "Con espanto me despierto por la mañana. Quisiera llorar lagrimas amargas al ver el día, que en su curso no saciará uno solo de mis anhelos, ni uno tan siquiera; que con porfiada critica obstinada amengua hasta el gusto previo de todo placer; que contraría las creaciones de mi agitado pecho con las mil bagatelas de la vida. Y luego cuando desciende la noche, debo tenderme intranquilo en el lecho, y ni aun allí encuentro reposo alguno, pues fieros ensueños vendrán a llenarme de sobresalto. El Dios que reside en mi pecho puede agitar profundamente lo más intimo de mi ser; pero él, que impera sobre todas mis facultades, nada puede mover por fuera, de manera que la existencia es para mí una penosa carga; ansío la muerte y detesto la vida" Termina John con finalidad en sus palabras.

Bobby no es la persona más brillante del mundo, a él no le gusta leer como a su amigo y de hecho sus acercamientos más profundos con la literatura son producto de su cercanía a John, y sin embargo cuando oye a John, a Pyro, recitar las palabras de Fausto como si su cerebro fuese una biblioteca de bastas esquinas y lugares secretos, Bobby sabe exactamente que responder "Y, sin embargo, la muerte nunca es por completo un huésped bienvenido" Recita el rubio cual Mefistófeles, jugando con el cabello detrás de las orejas de John.

El castaño ahoga un suspiro y esconde su rostro en la nuca de Bobby, el rubio no dice nada y tampoco lo hace el piromaníaco.

John huele como a medicamentos y papel quemado. Bobby piensa que si bien las cosas han cambiado un poco, lo importante sigue intacto.

* * *

Hay días buenos y malos; en los buenos, John atiende las mismas clases que Bobby, almuerza con él bajo un árbol y se esconden en la biblioteca cuando Jubilee y Kitty quieren que las acompañen al centro comercial.

En los malos, John no toca su comida y canta raras canciones sobre afrodita y olimpiadas de hace mil años hasta que llega la noche.

"¡Oh, inmortal Afrodita, de cincelado trono, astuta hija de Zeus!, te suplico:" Canta despacio, mirando a la nada, jugando con su encendedor que nunca se prende "no domes con aflicciones ni disgustos, oh Señora, mi alma. Al contrario, ven aquí si ya en otra ocasión oyendo desde lejos mis palabras, me escuchaste, y abandonando la aúrea morada de tu padre, viniste."

"¿Por qué no vienes a comer algo?" Pregunta Bobby, John lo ignora "No puedes quedarte a cantar aquí todo el día"

John deja de mirar a la nada pero responde "El pájaro enjaulado canta un temeroso trino. Sobre algo desconocido más ansiado aún. Y desde la lejana colina se escucha la melodía. Pues el pájaro enjaulado canta a la libertad"

Bobby le compra un encendedor con la cara de Frida Kahlo al otro día, Kitty lo abraza cuando se los muestra a todos al llegar a la mansión, Logan lo mira como si estuviera loco y Ororo observa el encendedor con recelo apenas oculto.

Pero John toma el encendedor entre los dedos, enciende la llama tres veces y baja a comer.

* * *

A John no le gusta que nadie lo toque, Bobby es la obvia excepción. El rubio lo prefiere así, él ha esperado casi dos años el tener a Pyro devuelta. Este es su momento.

Pero cuando Tabita ve a Bobby acariciar el cabello de John con el ceño fruncido mientras observa los mechones castaños aburridos y les ofrece teñirle el pelo otra vez. Ambos hombres pierden la respiración por un momento antes de que John asienta con la cabeza.

* * *

Bobby besa a John por primera vez en primavera cuando todos los estudiantes y maestros se sientan frente a la chimenea del estudio del profesor, nadie dice una palabra.

En una esquina, alejado de todos, Erik Lehnsherr, ya no Magneto, nunca Magneto, está parado observándolos a todos. Cuando su mirada se posa en su antiguo pupilo, como esperando a que diga algo, John solo le responde con silencio.

En un gran sillón, Logan está sentado apenas con Kitty, Jubilee y Rogue a su alrededor. Bobby se pregunta cuando se olvidó de su amor por Rogue. Ella no lo mira a los ojos y él desvía la mirada a John que está ocupado leyendo _El origen de las especies_.

Bobby piensa que si bien el pasado no se puede olvidar ni cambiar, ya está detrás de ellos y con un suspiro retira el libro de las manos del peli naranjo para darle un rápido beso en los labios.

John le muerde el labio inferior. Lo mira a los ojos con desesperación como buscando palabras sin poder encontrarlas, entonces "Sentados frente al fuego que envejece, miro su rostro sin decir palabra. Miro el jarro de greda donde aún queda vino, miro nuestras sombras movidas por las llamas. Esta es la misma estación que descubrimos juntos, a pesar de su rostro frente al fuego, y de nuestras sombras movidas por las llamas. Quizás si yo pudiera encontrar una palabra."

"Jorge Teillier" Se ríe Erik, observando a John con curiosidad "Pobre chico. Tanto potencial, una mente brillante si no se hubiera roto"

Logan gruñe sin pensarlo, Bobby le toma la mano a John quien frunce el ceño, desesperado otra vez por encontrar palabras "Es propio de la naturaleza humana" Murmura "Que no haya ingenio alguno sin grandes defectos."

"Elogio de la locura" Se ríe otra vez Erik "Que apropiado"

"Consiento en pasar por loco, por impertinente, con tal que mi error me aproveche, o que no me dé cuenta de él, antes de ser sabio y encolerizarme"

"Horacio" Se burla "Siempre te gustaron los clásicos ¿Acaso todavía puedes leer? Me imagino que tu mente ya no es la misma"

John se sonroja de ira, Bobby no sabe porqué no interviene "Ningún hombre es más frágil que los otros" Rebate el chico con ojos cambiantes y ardientes, plateado mercurio derritiendo un verde bosque "Ninguno más cierto del mañana que los demás"

"Y aun así puedo predecir tu futuro" Anuncia Erik "Tu mente destruida por tu miedo a enfrentar el presente y el chico de hielo, compasivo apagando las llamas"

"El amor es el deseo de obtener la amistad de una persona que nos atrae por su hermosura" Se queja John.

"¿Y por qué, alguien hermoso tendría que conformarse con alguien roto como tú?" Pregunta finalmente el antiguo mutante "Mírate" Le dice "Eres el fantasma de lo que eras, un cascarón vacío que el pobre chico está tratando de llenar con recuerdos que ya no existen" Se ríe "La verdad es que un día Bobby Drake va a despertar y se dará cuenta que Pyro ya no existe"

Bobby no sabe cuál es el detonante, pero John se levanta de repente "¡Cállate!" Grita colérico "No estoy roto" Se queja "No estoy roto" repite "No hay nada malo conmigo" Se dice a sí mismo "Pero ya no necesito a Pyro, no necesito otra identidad, eso es todo" Continua "Ahora puedo ser Pyro y puedo ser John" Con más seguridad mira a Erik a los ojos, el hombre le devuelve la mirada y todos los observan como esperando que alguna tormenta se desate "Ahora más que nunca estoy completo y sé que estás mal. No somos dioses entre hormigas, ni entidades que transforman mujeres en arañas. Somos criminales debajo de péndulos y celestinas, humanos que buscan ser dioses y demonios. Hombres y mujeres que se enamoran y pierden y escriben con rimas y métrica, y luego la olvidan. Yo quería ser como Ginsberg y él no era mutante, quería ser como el caballero verde, él tal vez lo era. Quería ser como el profesor y ser como tú y ahora me doy cuenta de que solo tenía que ser yo. No estoy roto" Repite y desafiante, en su espalda las llamas de la chimenea se encienden. Antes de que nadie pueda decir algo John se marcha de la habitación.

"Pyro no es el tipo de persona que envuelves en una manta mientras esperas a que se sane" Dice finalmente Erik con una sonrisa "Tienes que darle un desafío y admirar como patalea y araña para salir victorioso" Bobby se traga las palabras "Charles era igual; brillante, tranquilo y esperando a explotar en frente de todos, me gusta pensar que gran parte del tiempo era yo quien encendía la mecha, me gusta pensar que faltan años antes de que el fuego de Pyro se apague ¿Qué me dices, Iceman?"

"Eres un idiota" Señala Bobby sin fuerza, Erik se ríe y Ororo lo escolta hasta la salida de la escuela. Bobby jura que odia a ese hombre.

* * *

El proceso que lleva entonces John es lento pero seguro, a veces habla y responde con sus propias palabras como si nunca hubiera citado a otra persona en su vida. Otras veces solo habla citando Goethe, hay días en que solo le habla a John o solo le grita a Logan, pasan días en que solo canta y a veces solo envía notas. A veces come, a veces no. Una que otra vez Bobby lo encuentra en el teléfono recitando poemas de amor y Bobby sabe que al otro lado de la línea se encuentra el enfermero que le daba de comer.

Todas las noches antes de dormir, prende una vela, se acurruca junto a Bobby, exige silenciosamente a que Bobby le bese los labios y con una de esas sonrisas que prometen cosas malas, lee en voz alta…

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bueno, ese mi monstruo de cuatro mil y algo palabras, como siempre, en verdad deseo que no hayan errores pero si los hay espero que me los señalen. Ojala les guste y los reviews son bienvenidos siempre.


End file.
